


имя моей матери

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: писалось после трейлера Гражданки. так что относительно фильма — стопроцентное АУ.





	имя моей матери

На окраине им приходится угнать машину — и не то чтобы кого-то волновала этическая сторона вопроса. Баки, цепко осмотревшись, глушит сигнал камер наблюдения с помощью какого-то устройства на запястье правой руки. Стив — вне зоны видимости, в густой тени — наблюдает за ним, чуть склонив голову набок, и предоставляет полную свободу действий. Сладкую, головокружительно пьянящую свободу выбора. Он улыбается — какой-то иррациональной частью себя Стив чувствует, что эта свобода — то, в чем Баки сейчас нуждается так отчаянно, так страстно, как ни в чем никогда не нуждался. Стиву от этого извращенно, упоительно хорошо. Он смотрит. Запоминает. Вспоминает. Любое движение Баки — даже самое незначительное, мимолетное — сращивает миллиметр за миллиметром перебитый стивов хребет. Потому что вот она — милость божья, вот оно — искупление. Во плоти. Стив тонет в мягко захлестывающем водовороте вины, благодарности и любви, и воронка, что засосет его на самое дно — все ближе, и он готов сдаться на милость бурного потока — он все еще не верит. 

Расправившись с камерами, Баки целеустремленно, почти бесшумно движется между седанами и внедорожниками, иногда резко поворачивая то направо, то налево, петляя, боком пробираясь по особенно узким проходам. Словно следы путает, как взрослый матерый хищник, — прихотливо, изощренно и привычно. Он не оглядывается, знает, что Стив не отстает ни на шаг. Рассеянный свет фонарей скользит следом, мягко облизывая сверкающий лак, холодные росчерки хромированной отделки и темное стекло. Золотистая дымка ложится на его плечи, подсвечивает неряшливо торчащие из-под бейсболки волосы, вычерчивает в пространстве неясный силуэт, сгущая антрацитовую тень у самой земли. Иногда Баки замедляет шаг, пристально, чуть приподняв брови, вглядывается в салон приглянувшегося авто, бормочет что-то неразборчиво — Стив опознает равнодушное «нет, не то» — и идет дальше. 

Стив идет за ним, превращаясь в тень: кто бы мог подумать, как это невыносимо сладко — снова ощущать себя тенью. Тенью Баки. Потому что — как ни крути — источником света из них двоих всегда был только он. Он один. Может быть, для всех остальных капитан Роджерс сиял, как солнце, а Баки — нервный, измученный, искрящий напряжением, как оголенный провод — неизменно кружил по своей орбите, лишь отражая поток ослепительных лучей. Но между ними двумя все было иначе — не так, как видели те, кому недоставало чуткости. Наедине с Баки все капитанское в Стиве стиралось одним мягким прикосновением к щеке, к губам или к шее, когда Баки языком вырисовывал контур рта, очерчивал светлеющие метки на коже — следы собственных зубов. И пробовал их на вкус, перед тем как наставить новых.

Тогда он светился так, что Стиву становилось больно. 

Ему больно сейчас. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не положить ладонь на грудь, на сердце, еще сильнее подогревая нечто, и без того прожигающее насквозь. То, чему он никак не подберет названия. То, что воскресло и робко затеплилось совсем недавно, когда Баки сказал с невыносимой нежностью: «Твою мать звали Сара». Стив боится признаться, что всего четыре слова — и одна робкая, неумелая улыбка в пустоту — наполнили его жизнь смыслом. Он… счастлив, наверное. Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать, все ухищрения Сэма и изощренные наташины игры не смогли собрать его обломки. Но нескольких слов, сорвавшихся с давно знакомых губ, хватило, чтобы залить мгновенно твердеющим клеем безнадежные трещины, изукрасившие его вдоль и поперек. Противоречиями, понимает Стив, можно лечить смертельные раны. 

Ступая за Баки след в след, он вспоминает о своей матери. И спрашивает себя — почему она? Почему о ней первой Баки заговорил, едва отступив от пограничной черты, за которой не было ничего, кроме пыток, и приказов, и выжженной памяти, и криокамеры. И крови, крови, крови. И Зимнего Солдата. Почему она? Стив размышляет с горечью, что Сарой звали мать чахоточного художника, который подкладывал газеты в прохудившиеся ботинки, потому что на починку не было денег. У того Стива Роджерса — чокнутого бескорыстного идеалиста — была мать. И у того, кто тянул руку в пустоту, из последних сил цепляясь за развороченную обшивку вагона, и у отчаявшегося самоубийцы, резко отклонившего от груди штурвал вражеского самолета, начиненного бомбами, она была. Ее звали Сара. Сказав Тони однажды, что не выбрался изо льда, Стив не кривил душой. Рядом с дешевыми надгробиями его родителей на старом бруклинском кладбище есть крохотный клочок земли, принадлежащий тому — прежнему Стиву — по праву. 

А у него нынешнего? Нет, упаси боже, он не отрекается, но… Но. Иногда ему кажется, что у него нет и не было матери. Он — лабораторный эксперимент, вышедший из-под контроля. Линчеватель — так они сказали? Простреленных им собственноручно черепов хватило бы на два «Апофеоза войны», а тех, кого в сводках потерь уклончиво называют «сопутствующим ущербом»… На три? 

Будь Сара Роджерс жива, она пришла бы в ужас. 

Его невеселые мысли прерывает оптимистичное «о, круто». Баки останавливается, вопросительно изгибает бровь, любовно поглаживая, как ластящуюся дворняжку, серый неприметный «Шевроле», и Стив кивает — какая, по сути, разница? Не это — так еще что-нибудь. В выборе средств они оба давно уже отбросили прочь заученную с детства истину, что брать чужое — плохо. Они отобрали друг друга у смерти и у кое-чего похуже смерти — люди с их глупой привязанностью к бессмысленному барахлу как-нибудь переживут. 

— Почему эта? — шепчет Стив, сходу оценивая сложность замка и время, которое потребуется, чтобы взломать его. 

— Механика, распространенная модель, легче сбыть с рук, — терпеливо, как идиоту, поясняет Баки. — И цвет отличный, мне всегда нравился серый.

— Да неужели, — с сомнением тянет Стив. — То-то ты западал на дамочек то в красном, то в голубом.

— Было дело, — отстраненно роняет Баки, присаживается на корточки, разглядывая замок. — Но они в подметки не годились одному кретину в синем.

Стив вздыхает. Говорит: 

— Может, я сам?

В конце концов, у него достаточно навыков, чтобы заставить заткнуться примитивную сигнализацию и не перебудить весь район.

— Ну уж нет, — мимолетно щурится Баки, встает и осторожно проводит пальцами по контуру стекла, словно медлительно гладит нежную кожу. У Стива от возникающих ассоциаций кровь глухо стучит в висках. — Стой там и не отсвечивай.

Стив послушно замирает. Баки широко, со вкусом ухмыляется. Смакует свою прежнюю, очень знакомую шальную улыбочку, как будто только что вспомнил, как это — улыбаться, как будто перед ним — полная тарелка деликатесов, прикасаться к которым он себе долгое время запрещал. Он похож на вдумчивого любовника — от нетерпения потряхивает, но силы воли хватает, чтобы сосредоточенно оценить поле деятельности, прикинуть варианты, прощупать, прочувствовать — и приступить. А Стив… Стив откровенно наслаждается возможностью побыть ведомым — подарком слишком щедрым и великодушным со стороны человека, который вряд ли помнит, какое значение капитан вкладывает в слово «ответственность». 

Желания быть лидером у него не было никогда, он надеется, что Баки — помимо прочего — вспомнил и это. Национальная икона — бессмысленный ярлык, разноцветная этикетка, раскрашенная в цвета государственного флага. Аляповатый агитационный плакат, что так быстро сгорает на ветру от случайной искры — Стив почти физически чувствует, как с кожи осыпаются клочья серого пепла. Он становится самим собой, иссушенным жаждой покоя настолько, что хочется рвануть, как тесный воротник, содрать с себя и отбросить прочь весь этот мусор. И славу, и надежды, и ожидания, и Капитана Америку — нарядный, но удушающе узкий ошейник, скрепленный с коротким поводком — тем самым, о котором с такой неприкрытой издевкой совсем недавно разглагольствовал уничтоженный Альтрон.

Стив устал от ошейника, слишком остры оказались впаянные в бархатную изнанку шипы. Ментальные шрамы на его шее гноятся, никак не хотят заживать, потому что стоит им затянуться, как находится очередной ублюдок, желающий дернуть посильнее. Сторожевой пес государства — забавный и жалкий парень в синем трико. Стив думает, что клеймо линчевателя — ожидаемая благодарность от тех, кому не жаль было залить его кровью следы собственных прегрешений. Он устал от честности, избыток которой горчит на языке привкусом фальши. Устал от правды, которую болтливые умники с легкостью превращают в ложь. Принять смиренно двойные стандарты — не то, чего он по-настоящему хотел. Стив помнит: правда — одна, и ее разрывает в клочья бесконечное разнообразие придуманных истин. Он уверен: правды не существует. Есть лишь убеждения. И за свои — он готов убивать. Или быть убитым. 

Смерть — это закономерно. Для одного человека у него, пожалуй, слишком много фальшивых могил. 

Очень осмотрительно и экономно, словно за лишний жест или чуть более размашистое движение ему грозит наказание, Баки вскрывает замок, распахивает дверь и открывает пассажирскую изнутри. Стив садится рядом, немного ошеломленный той скоростью, с которой поддался механизм, и Баки скользит по нему темным тяжелым взглядом — незнакомым, но живым, эмоциональным и бесконечно заинтересованным. Того, что Стив видел на мосту и позже на авианосце — прочной каменной стены, кладбищенского безмолвия сразу под тонким слоем мерзлоты — в его глазах больше нет.

— Слушай, Стив, — неуверенно произносит он. Его безучастное лицо судорожно дергается, правильные линии словно смещаются, на миг обнажая изнанку — мрачные глубины, где смешались неразделимо прошлое, настоящее и будущее. — Я не знаю, зачем ты делаешь это, но…

Стив готов увидеть истинное обличье того, кто сидит так близко — рассмотреть в подробностях и сдохнуть от чувства вины. Но не сейчас. Не давая закончить фразу, он поспешно кладет широкую ладонь на бедро Баки — он боится прикосновений, боится все испортить, двинуться слишком резко, поспешить с выводами, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно — нужно до звона в голове — прикасаться, чувствовать пальцами жаркое движение крови, которая — он был уверен в этом — давно превратилась в прах. Он тупо таращится на свою ладонь, чувствует грубую ткань, впитывает тепло — ему надо убрать руку, но он только крепче сжимает пальцы. 

— Не надо, ничего не говори, — глухо просит он и сглатывает ком в горле. — Я знаю все, что ты можешь мне сказать, и, поверь, Бак, мне плевать, — Стив упрямо мотает головой и понимает, что ему и в самом деле плевать. — Ордер на мой арест уже выписан, так что выбор у нас небогатый: работать на правительство или отправиться за решетку. Тебе что больше нравится?

— Разве сторож я брату моему?

Стив фыркает от неожиданности. Баки даже цитирует, как стреляет, — всегда в яблочко.

— Ты не Каин.

— Спорный вопрос, — меланхолично возражает Баки. — Ангелом небесным меня тоже хрен назовешь. 

Стив косится на его профиль, на сурово поджатые губы. Они сделали из меня посмешище, думает он, и ему хочется побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Они сделали из меня шута горохового, но им показалось мало, и они превратили меня в карманного палача веселенькой расцветки, чтобы никто — не дай боже — не заподозрил, сколько на самом деле крови на моих руках. А теперь они хотят, чтобы я стал предателем, надзирателем в застенке, куда они швырнут всех, кого я люблю и ценю больше, чем свою жалкую жизнь. Где они — боже! — где те весы, которые точно покажут, сколько в нас всех добра и сколько зла, и как вообще, скажите на милость, можно взвесить тьму и свет. 

Хватит. Хватит. Его, говорит Стив самому себе, его они у меня не отберут. 

Баки смотрит с пониманием, как будто мысли Стива горят алыми буквами прямо у него на лбу, и улыбается. Не просто механически растягивает губы в мертвой усмешке, которая всегда чуть трогала его рот, когда он снимал очередную цель, — а улыбается по-настоящему. Лицо расслабляется, смягчаются линии скул, прячутся подальше лезвия ножей и глаза наполняются каким-то нежным серебристым светом. Он мимолетно и ласково трогает костяшки пальцев и, осмелев, гладит запястье, вжимая руку Стива в собственное бедро. 

Он не отводит взгляда. 

Это делает Стив. 

Мучительно сводит брови, опускает ресницы, как делает всегда, когда волной накатывает удовольствие совсем иного рода — всем телом отзывается на горячую тяжесть немного шершавой, мозолистой ладони, как будто Баки не за руку его держит, а ласкает — откровенно, сладко, с неторопливой садистской медлительностью.

— Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, больше ничего, — в серых глазах мелькает что-то похожее на признательность. Стиву сложно ориентироваться, узнавать Баки заново — все равно что двигаться вслепую в полной темноте. — Так что — спасибо.

— Я бы сказал «не за что», — усмехается Стив, — но я понятия не имею, за что ты меня сейчас благодаришь. Мы в полной жопе, и это — моя вина. — Он запинается, глядя, как Баки с досадой закатывает глаза. — В общем, не за что. 

Ткань джинсов под рукой жесткая и теплая. Баки не отстраняется. Даже тихая трель мобильного не заставляет их отпрянуть друг от друга. Мучительно и жарко заливаясь краской, Стив шарит по карманам, его немного потряхивает от волнения, от неловкости, поэтому телефон находится не сразу. 

— Не отвечай, — и без того не ласковые глаза превращаются в два кусочка льда. Баки смотрит на аппарат с отвращением и неприязненно кривит рот.

— Нас не засекут, — поясняет Стив. — Это закрытая линия. 

— И закрывал ее лично ты? Или Тони, мать его, Старк?

Хищный прищур на лице Баки — очень знакомый, похожее выражение не сходило с его лица целую неделю перед падением в пропасть. Стив встряхивает головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, и демонстрирует экран, на котором высвечивается имя абонента. Это Сэм. Баки немного успокаивается и тут же превращается в слух, как будто кожей может воспринимать и расшифровывать вибрации чужого голоса. 

— Надеюсь, ты в безопасности, кэп, — мрачно говорит Уилсон. — Тебя ищут. Город на ушах стоит.

— Старк?

— В ярости, — интонации Сэма становятся по-мальчишески озорными, и кто бы еще разделял его веселье. Фоном слышится торопливый обмен репликами, Стив узнает низкий взволнованный голос Ванды и спокойный, почти вальяжный — Бартона. — Считает, что ты его предал. Тебе б исчезнуть на пару дней. Пока не станет ясно, что делать дальше. Мы тоже заляжем на дно — ну, те из нас, кого акт касается напрямую. Лично я спрячу крылышки в чулан и сделаю морду кирпичом. Технически — я всего лишь хороший пилот, ничего такого. 

— Сэм, я… — виновато начинает Стив. — Черт. Прости. Я втянул вас в это дерьмо и бросил. Я должен был… 

— Что? — Уилсон усмехается. — Дать себя арестовать? Брось, чувак. Это не дружеский бой между тобой и Тони. Это война. А на войне, знаешь, приходится выбирать, на чьей ты стороне. Все, что ты сейчас должен, — постараться не загреметь за решетку. Барнс с тобой?

Стив на мгновение ловит тяжелый пристальный взгляд и вслушивается в прохладную пустоту в трубке. Молчанием Сэма можно резать металл. За ним, как за толстым стеклом, бьется невысказанное: он безопасен? Ты доверяешь ему? Ты в своем уме?

— Он меня вытащил. Он… — веки Стива устало опускаются, — он со мной. 

Баки, намекая, что пора закругляться, сосредоточенно тянется к бардачку, почти укладывается на колени Стива и копается в хламе. Тихо присвистывает, вытягивая из вороха фантиков, чеков, оберток от мороженого пакетик марихуаны, и запускает им в капитана. Он так похож на себя прежнего, что Стив теряется во времени — до дурного головокружения. Запасной ключ, как ни странно, обнаруживается там же, в куче мусора — Баки демонстрирует его Стиву, подбрасывает на ладони, чтобы металл звякнул о металл; им сегодня везет.

— Берегите себя, — осторожно просит Сэм, и Стив не может отделаться от мысли, решение вопроса о доверии Зимнему Солдату откладывается на неопределенный срок. Сдвигается в бесконечность. — В тюрьме от вас будет мало толку. 

Он отключается. Баки хмыкает негромко и поворачивает ключ в зажигании: хозяин тачки — редкостный неряха, но звук у мотора музыкальный. Неторопливо и уверенно, как будто на воскресный пикник собирается, Баки трогается с места и лавирует между рядами машин. Он все еще аккуратен, напряжен и невыносимо, исступленно притягателен — загнанная внутрь сила начинает пробивать защитные барьеры, Баки понемногу теряет над ней контроль. Он не включает фары, и Стиву кажется, что они крадутся на ощупь, пробираются окольными тропами через гиблые места, где в каждом провале, в каждом искривлении пространства, заполненном густой темнотой, их поджидает смерть. У него нервы не в порядке — это точно. Наверное, поэтому он не сразу понимает, зачем Баки протягивает руку и говорит нетерпеливо:

— Дай сюда.

Стиву снова шесть, незнакомый мальчишка с разбитой губой сует ему в руку платок — подтереть кровь, текущую из носа. Стив честно пытается, старательно трет, но у него, кажется, сломаны пальцы, все выходит неуклюже, неловко, и пацан отбирает тряпку и начинает помогать — бесцеремонно и уверенно, как будто делал это всю свою жизнь. И даже немного дольше. Сейчас в глазах Баки то же снисходительное нетерпение и легкая досада. Стив отдает мобильный, вздрагивает и морщится, когда аппарат с сухим хрустом превращается в стеклянно-пластиковое крошево в металлических пальцах. Искалеченные до неузнаваемости останки отправляются в приоткрытое окно, с глухим звуком приземляются где-то на обочине. Вот и все. Стив выдыхает. Баки удовлетворенно растекается по сиденью, щурится, глядя на дорогу и, наконец, включает фары. С ревом набирая скорость, позаимствованный неизвестно у кого «Шевроле» вылетает на трассу — крохотная точка в сияющей электричеством и разноцветным неоном ночи. 

«Мы вместе», — думает Стив, ловя правой щекой теплый ветер.

У него не получается думать о чем-то другом. 

 

*  
Далеко они не уезжают. Грязные, похожие на штабеля пыльных кирпичей трущобы Южного Бронкса — подходящее место, чтобы затеряться; пестрое, по большей части криминальное население этой части боро больше озабочено поиском дозы и примитивных удовольствий; на то, чтобы интересоваться временными обитателями загаженных квартир не остается ни времени, ни сил. Здесь все равны, все мазаны одним миром, появление двоих чужаков, от которых за милю шибает опасностью и смертью, — не повод сунуть нос не в свое дело, скорее — наоборот.

Здесь, недалеко, всего в паре кварталов была база ГИДРЫ, большой склад химического оружия — целые подвалы, набитые токсичной дрянью, вспоминает Стив. Давно. Года полтора назад. Они опоздали — нашли ее выпотрошенной. Раздавленной. Отвратительной, как тронутый разложением труп. Мертвое запустение несло на себе следы такой ярости, что Стива накрывало откатом еще несколько дней после. Он успокоился, когда понял: так выглядит ослепленное желание осознать и принять себя, разобраться, докопаться до правды. Каждый выплеск этой ярости и его неизбежные последствия — это шаг, сокращающий расстояние между ними. В конечном итоге — все закончится, направление не имеет значения, если ты привязан, если ходишь по кругу. 

Машину Баки продает — он успел обрасти опасными знакомствами, и Стив почему-то ни капли не удивлен. В подпольной автомастерской даже ночью кипит работа — от циркулярных пил летят искры, промасленные, грязные механики суетятся, разбирая краденые тачки на запчасти. К утру, понимает Стив, от их «Шевроле» останутся только приятные воспоминания. Толстый чернокожий парень в золотых перстнях и цепях о чем-то вполголоса беседует с Баки, как будто нарочно гнусаво растягивая слова. Он подозрительно косится на Стива, прячущего лицо в тени козырька бейсболки. Обрывочные фразы, пробивающиеся сквозь визг болгарок и металлический лязг — армейский кореш, Ирак, амнезия — немного снимают напряжение, но Стив все равно вздыхает с облегчением, глядя, как Баки на ходу рассовывает по карманам мятые купюры. 

В темных, воняющих мочой и дерьмом переулках — никого. Баки на секунду оттаивает, тихо смеется, наблюдая за присмиревшим Стивом. Лучше всего, говорит он, спрятано то, что лежит прямо у тебя под носом. Нет смысла уезжать из Нью-Йорка сейчас, скорее всего, все въезды и выезды давно перекрыты, записи камер тщательно сканируются, да и команде Старка ничего не стоит просеять через мелкое сито весь мир. Вот только вряд ли они первым делом станут искать их здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, среди отбросов — не то у них мышление, не тот размах, чтобы рыться в помойке. Стив с ним согласен, Старк — отличный механик, но хреновый психолог, хорошо разбираться в людях ему всегда мешали непомерное эго и солидный банковский счет. 

Сейчас — годится все. Стиву плевать на качество жилья и на благонадежность соседей, ему нужна передышка, возможность подумать — Баки дает ему все это с тем же великодушием, с каким всегда протягивал руку. Дом вполне сносный, не грязнее остальных — бруклинская квартира, которую они делили на двоих в конце тридцатых, была немногим лучше той, куда Баки приглашает его широким жестом гостеприимного хозяина. 

— Проходи, Стиви, — насмешливо говорит он. — Чувствуй себя, как дома. Все мое — твое. Если захочешь что-то не мое — просто возьми. Здесь это норма.

Он снимает тяжелые ботинки, ставит их ровно — по линеечке — у стены, и двигается при этом так плавно, так изящно, что у Стива и мысли не возникает о механистичности или заученности движений. Просто теперь он все делает так. Стив вешает куртку на гвоздь и захлопывает входную дверь. Она стальная, прочная, он отмечает качество и сложность замков: просто так, от нечего делать, в убежище Баки не проникнуть, он постарался максимально усложнить жизнь мелким воришкам и любопытным соседям. И неудивительно: в углу аккуратно разложено оружие — два короткоствольных АК без прикладов, пара глоков, зачехленная винтовка, патроны в коробках и внушительная коллекция ножей.

— Ты же говорил, что завязал, — Стив кивает на арсенал, кривит уголок рта.

Баки вскользь смотрит на оружие, ерошит волосы на затылке живой кистью. Соглашается бесстрастно:

— Завязал. Видел бы ты, что тут творилось, когда я еще не был в завязке.

— Танк? — щурится Стив.

— Пришлось продать, — Баки говорит это серьезно, но глаза у него смеются. — Много места занимал. — Он легко хлопает Стива по плечу. — Проходи уже, зануда. Я не держу оружия больше, чем могу унести на себе.

Стив с тоской вспоминает свой щит, брошенный где-то в штабе. Баки скрывается в одной из боковых дверей, позволяя ему освоиться: прихожая крохотная, освещенная пыльной подслеповатой лампочкой, но чистая. Единственную комнату — такую же тесную, больше похожую на кладовку с узким окном-амбразурой — занимает продавленный старенький диван, из техники — включенный ноутбук, несколько устройств невыясненного назначения и провода на полу, спутанные, как клубок змей. Все предельно просто и максимально удобно, чтобы в любую минуту сорваться с места и исчезнуть. Держать все необходимое под рукой — непреложный закон для тех, кто в бегах. Стив не хочет думать о том, что совсем недавно Баки вот так вот растворялся в мутных потоках, терялся в многоликих толпах, наводняющих улицы чужих городов, пока они с Сэмом дышали ему в затылок, раз за разом находя только остывающий след. И трупы крепких парней — с фальшивыми нашивками «Щ.И.Т.а» на рукавах униформ, и развороченные хранилища, и уничтоженные арсеналы, и…

Господи. Стив еще живет той своей растерянностью, тем отчаянием — настолько оно было непреодолимым и болезненным. Помнит, как оно шевелилось внутри, как ослепляло, ломало до хруста — он боялся спать, потому что сознание мстило ему изощренными кошмарами — и как оно рассыпалось в пыль, когда знакомый незнакомец с глазами, полными узнавания, — загнанный, попавший в ловушку — произнес, улыбаясь: «Твою мать звали Сара». 

Мама, думает Стив, мамочка, скажи мне, что я это заслужил. Пожалуйста, скажи. Даже если это не так. 

Когда Баки вновь появляется в дверях, на нем уже нет футболки — приходится отвести глаза, сделать вид, что тусклый узорчик и потеки ржавчины на обоях куда занимательнее. Но взгляд все равно соскальзывает, срывается, цепляется за детали, которых не было, когда Стив видел Баки полуобнаженным в последний раз. Узловатые шрамы по литому, тонкому, как бритвенное лезвие контуру протеза, совершенный рельеф на груди и животе, ни капли сытого жирка на боках, ни складочки, ни единого изъяна. Слишком широкие плечи, сильная шея, впалые щеки — все чужое, только короткие пряди волос за ушами завиваются так же трогательно и беспорядочно, как раньше. Стиву хочется уткнуться в них носом, вдохнуть — и замереть так, снова стать маленьким, жалким и умирающим, не думать ни о чем. Научиться не вспоминать — о предательстве Старка, о команде, о том, что у него, как обычно, должен уже родиться какой-то план. 

Стиву хочется забыть, почему они здесь. Забыть, в кого они оба превратились. 

Забыть, что слева под матовой гладкостью кожи, под слоем плоти у Баки не осталось обычных костей. Что ключица и часть его ребер — металлические, Стив читал об этом, ночи просиживал над архивами ГИДРЫ, выискивая упоминания о Зимнем Солдате. Жуткие подробности — доскональное описание операций и процедур — сгибали его пополам, как будто каждое слово превращалось во что-то острое, режущее, отделяло позвонок от позвонка, выкручивало хребет, вытягивая наружу живые, пульсирующие нервы. Баки обронил вскользь, что не помнит, что с ним делали. Зато Стив помнит все до мелочей — и хотел бы стереть свою память, как кляксы слез с черно-белых фотографий «Дела № 17».

Он знает, что не получится. 

— Я первый в душ, — тихо говорит Баки и морщит нос. — От меня несет, кажется. Поройся пока в холодильнике, там наверняка есть что-то съедобное. Вода — в канистре под раковиной, консервы — в шкафчике над столом.

— Разберусь, — Стив неловко прикасается к вещам. Журнальный столик выглядит так, как будто его притащили с помойки. Возможно, так оно и есть. — Хотя вряд ли нас можно отравить несвежей едой. Вот моей готовкой — запросто. 

— Там фасоль и ветчина, — говорит Баки, оборачивается на пороге — Стив почти задыхается под фантомной тяжестью его взгляда. — Просто открой банки перед тем, как поставить в микроволновку. И еще… — Он умолкает и выговаривает на одном дыхании: — Прекращай смотреть так, как будто не знаешь меня. 

— Я не знаю тебя, — это первое, что приходит в голову. И Стив спохватывается, поспешно добавляет: — Но я хочу узнать. Очень хочу.

Он не врет.

 

*  
Мысли становятся тягучими, вязкими, как смола, когда после ужина Баки вытягивается на диване в полный рост, устраивает голову на его коленях и блаженно прикрывает глаза. В отличие от Стива — он не сравнивает и не проводит границ, не пытается упасть глубже, подцепить тонкие нити прошлого, вытягивая их в настоящее неряшливыми петлями. Он прижимается к Стиву, потому что всегда так делал. Этой привычке чуть меньше века — она как потребность в воде и пище, как дыхание, как ладонь, что ложится на грудь, облегчая каждый подъем, как лишенный интонаций голос, тихо считающий вдохи и выдохи. Она — то немногое, что не осталось гнить на дне расселины в Австрии, не вымерзло в криокамере. Не утонуло в реках крови, которые им обоим пришлось пролить. 

Стив отравлен сомнениями, вопросами, отравлен чувством вины, пропитан этой ядовитой дрянью, как губка уксусом. Ему не хватает то ли мудрости, то ли отваги взмахом руки смести все это барахло в мусорную корзину. Без ошейника сложно, хотя и он пытается. Баки — другой, он наверстывает упущенное, жадно присваивает себе то, что у него отобрали, и Стива — в первую очередь. Он все еще полуобнажен, медная пуговица на джинсах — расстегнута, Стив не смотрит на матовый отсвет на коже, на темные жесткие волоски на впалом животе, старается не вспоминать, каково это — целовать там, слушая тихие вздохи и шелест расходящейся молнии. Пальцы сами зарываются в волосы, перебирают пряди, легонько массируют кожу головы — когда до него доходит, наконец, что он творит, руку убирать уже поздно.

— Прости, — Стив не чувствует себя виноватым. — Я-я забылся немного.

— Если прекратишь, — лениво тянет Баки, жмурясь от удовольствия, по-кошачьи трется затылком о бедро, — я тебя убью. Если еще раз попросишь прощения…

— Не продолжай, — останавливает его Стив. — Я понял.

Улыбка получается искренней — правда, относительно, Стив немного напрягается, прежде чем улыбнуться. Смотрит сверху вниз на прикрытые глаза, на подвижный рот — слишком яркий и чувственный для того, в ком десятилетиями травили все человеческое. Ему уютно и смертельно не хочется говорить о будущем — он по-детски рассчитывает урвать у настоящего еще пару минут бездействия без навязчивых мыслей о предстоящей войне. Баки наполнен покоем — до краев, непроходящая тревога Стива стелется, как дым по земле, не смешиваясь с его умиротворением, с его уверенностью. С безразличием? Баки не боится — никого, ничего, теперь уже нет. Он убийца. В нем нет тьмы. Он залит под завязку той особенной тишиной, что оглушает за мгновение до выстрела.

С этим Стиву придется смириться. 

— Почему моя мать? — он ведет пальцем сначала по правой брови Баки, потом — по левой. Убирает пряди со лба. Тот недоуменно вскидывает взгляд, и Стиву приходится пояснить: — В нашу первую встречу ты сказал мне «твою мать звали Сара». Почему? Что ты вспомнил?

— Внимание к мелочам, — Баки закусывает губу. — Это у вас семейное. 

Он задумчиво трет переносицу — его собственная мать так и осталась лишь строчкой из биографии мертвого сержанта, безликим фактом, просто подтверждающим то, что тот мальчишка — был человеком, которого кто-то когда-то произвел на свет. Он не станет говорить об этом. Имя без фундамента, без воспоминаний — пустые слова, лишь комментарий к ничего не значащей иллюстрации, к единственному черно-белому снимку миссис Барнс, который он видел в музее. Среди личных вещей того, кем он уже никогда не станет. Баки перетягивает теплую ладонь себе на грудь — прямо на стык металла и плоти — и ложится удобнее. Стив трогает выпуклые линии рубцов так осмотрительно, словно они еще не зажили. 

— Твоя мама была удивительная, — говорит Баки. — Хрупкая маленькая леди — но несгибаемая совершенно. Твое упрямство, кажется, ее заслуга. Я был в больнице незадолго до ее смерти, несколько раз. Ты тогда рисовал какие-то плакаты на заказ, пытался заработать немного денег ей на лекарства, и психовал, потому что она запрещала тебе приходить, боялась, что заразишься. Мне нужно было поговорить с ней без тебя. 

— Без меня? — изумляется Стив. — Но почему?

— У нас с ней был секрет, — честно говорит Баки и мягко улыбается. — Она первая догадалась, что я тебя люблю. По крайней мере, когда я признался ей в этом, она нисколько не удивилась.

Стив растерянно замирает, моргает часто-часто — перестает двигать рукой. Представляет себе Баки — без его обычного щегольского лоска, без привычного веселья и шаловливого блеска в глазах — растерянного, неприкаянного, придавленного осознанием собственной неправильности, позорной исключительности. И маму — исхудавшую, прозрачную, ее надсадный, выворачивающий кашель и окровавленные платки, которые она смущенно прятала в рукав вязаной кофты. Эту кофту ему отдали — после, он целую ночь прижимался к ней щекой, дышал полустертым запахом, мечтая только об одном — заплакать, наконец.

Стив помнит, что так и не заплакал.

— Что она сказала?

— Что я достоин лучшего, — смеется Баки. И после шутливого тычка и возмущенного «ну, ты и засранец», добавляет с нежностью: — Она знала, что это взаимно. Она знала, Стив. И, кажется, смирилась с тем, что у нас с тобой не может быть иначе.

Изуродованное плечо мягко двигается, подается под руку, Баки без слов просит продолжать — он не ускользает от прикосновений, ему нужно, нужно — он слишком долго шел один, замыкая опасные тропинки в петли и кольца, чтобы оказаться здесь, в этих руках. То, что ждет их завтра — случится завтра, а сегодня они оба несмело отступают назад, горящим лбом приникая к дверям, которые закрылись навсегда. Там, за ними — тонкая, как высушенный полевой цветок женщина, нежная, непрочная, словно тусклый, рассеянный утренний свет; здесь — ее доброта, ее милосердие, ее воля в чудовищной концентрации. Плоть от ее плоти — теплые ладони, по-девичьи нежные губы, отчаянные синие глаза. 

Баки поднимается, гибко перетекает Стиву на колени; ни одна пружина старого дивана не взвизгивает, прогибаясь под его телом. Кажется, что он не весит ничего. Но тяжесть на бедрах — более чем осязаемая, горячая, живая. Настоящая. Стив удерживает его на предельно близком расстоянии, скользя руками вдоль позвоночника.

— Знаешь, что она сказала бы сейчас? — Баки обхватывает лицо Стива, прикладывает, как пакет со льдом, стальную ладонь к пламенеющим на щеке пятнам. — Она сказала бы: поцелуй уже моего сына, паршивец. 

Стиву нечего возразить, он ловит движение на полпути — прерывает на середине встречным страстным порывом, осторожно и жарко выдыхает в мягко разомкнутые губы. Это короткая передышка, если не пир во время чумы, но сегодня еще можно. Вокруг них сгущается непроницаемая тишина.

Та особенная тишина, что оглушает за мгновение до выстрела.


End file.
